creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wahrheit hinter Maiden Gamble
Habt ihr schon einmal vom Maiden-Gamble Ritual gehört? Es ist ein Ritual welches die Beziehung zweier sich liebenden Menschen aufs Härteste prüft. Die Durchführung kann für einen der Partner gefährlich enden. Und auch ich und meine Freundin Laura haben dieses Ritual durchgeführt. Mein Name ist André, ich bin 26 Jahre alt und habe die Schule bereits abgeschlossen. Meine Freundin Laura lernte ich in der fünften Klasse kennen. Es war zwar nicht direkt Liebe auf den ersten Blick wie man sie in einem typischen Romanzen-Film erleben würde, aber ich hatte schon Beginn an ein Gefühl, dass uns etwas verbindet. Und als wir in die 8. Klasse kamen verliebten wir uns ineinander, nachdem wir jahrelang mit den Gefühlen für einander gerungen haben und eigentlich nur Freunde waren. Laura war schon immer ein wunderschönes junges Mädchen. Ihr braunen langen Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Ihr Fable für Jeans und Tanktops und ihre Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen, von welchen sie mehr als genug in unterschiedlichen Farben besaß. Und doch teilte sie eine Leidenschaft mit mir. Verschwörungstheorien und gruselige Geschichten. Natürlich war das nicht die einzige Leidenschaft, die wir teilten aber es war eine der Leidenschaften die uns richtig verband. Das ist auch der Grund wie wir auf das Maiden-Gamble Ritual trafen. Wir hatten zuvor schon oft Rituale durchgeführt aber funktioniert haben sie nie. Ich möchte euch deshalb hier und heute von meiner Erfahrung des Maiden-Gamble Rituales erzählen und euch bitten es nie auszuführen, da die Konsequenzen bis heute reichen und auch noch in naher Zukunft. Doch was ist das Maiden-Gamble Ritual? Bei diesem Ritual wird einer der Spieler in eine andere Welt gebracht für 24 Stunden. Daraufhin erscheint ein Doppelgänger von eben jenem Spieler, der sich so verhält, wie Spieler 2 es sich immer von Spieler 1 gewünscht hat. Er/Sie ist eine absolut perfekte Person für einen. Und sie wird versuchen alles zu tun um Spieler 2 davon abzuhalten Spieler 1 wieder zu befreien sobald die 24 Stunden um sind. Spieler 2 hat die Möglichkeit mit dem Doppelgänger zu leben und auf ewig mit diesem glücklich zu sein, oder den Partner zu befreien und das Vertrauen zu stärken. Spieler 1 schwebt in großer Gefahr, da die Person für immer an einem schrecklichen Ort bleiben wird, wenn sich Spieler 2 auf den Doppelgänger einlässt. Als ich es mit Laura eines Abends durchführen wollte ahnten wir noch nicht, was in den folgenden 24 Stunden passieren würde. Wir fuhren Abends los, da wir für die Ausführung eine öffentlich zugängliche Toilette brauchten. Wir entschieden uns eine auf einem Autobahnrastplatz zu nehmen. Ich sollte Spieler 2 sein und sie war Spieler 1. Um 23:52 Uhr erreichten wir den Parkplatz. Wir stiegen aus dem Auto aus und lachten noch einmal. Wir glaubten nicht daran, dass es funktionierte aber wir wollten es trotzdem probieren. Mit einem breiten Lächeln betrat sie die Toilette und ich drehte mich um, stieg ins Auto und fuhr nach Hause, während sie in der Toilette ihren Teil durchführte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit sollte nun ein Doppelgänger von ihr auftauchen. Als ich in die Einfahrt fuhr und aus dem Auto stieg konnte ich niemanden sehen. Ich beschloss ihr noch ein bisschen Zeit zu geben und ging ins Haus. Ich schaltete den Fernseher an und ließ mich auf die Couch sacken. Hin und wieder wanderte mein Blick außerhalb des Fensters wo allerdings niemand war. Nach einer Stunde erklärte ich das Ritual für gescheitert und wollte sie abholen. Doch gerade als ich die Haustür öffnete, stand sie vor mir. Sie sah unglaublich aus. Ihre Haare waren offen und sie trug ein wunderschönes Sommerkleid. "Hallo André" sprach sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme. Ich war sofort hin und weg. Es wäre natürlich möglich gewesen, dass das alles nur ein Streich war und sie mich testen wollte. Doch innerlich wusste ich, dass das verdammt nochmal real gewesen ist! "L... Laura?" stotterte ich. Bevor ich mehr herausbrachte kam sie auf mich zu und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Es war unglaublich. Ich umschloss sie obwohl mir bewusst war, dass da nicht sie vor mir stand sondern eine falsche Version von ihr. "Ich liebe dich" sagte sie mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln. Einerseits war ich angenehm überrascht doch gleichermaßen schockiert, weil das Ritual funktionierte. Sie begleitete mich zum Sofa und wir sahen uns einen Film an. Mir wurde es unangenehm bei dem Gedanken, dass ich eine andere Person in den Armen hielt. Als der Film zu Ende war, nahm sie mich am Arm und bat mich nach oben ins Bett zu kommen. "Komm mit, ich will dir was zeigen" sagte sie in einem erotischen Ton. Oben angekommen stieß sie mich aufs Bett. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Der Doppelgänger von Laura wollte tatsächlich Sex mit mir! "Heute werde ich dir alle Wünsche erfüllen, die du je hattest" sagte sie bevor sie mich mit einem wahnsinnigen Kuss um den Verstand brachte. Ich ließ mich darauf ein und hatte Sex mit ihr. Als ich am Nächsten morgen erwachte sah ich mich um. Sie war weg! Doch nur kurz hielt mein Schock. Denn nur wenige Sekunden danach kam sie wieder in ihrem wundervollen Sommerkleid zur Tür hinein mit einem Tablett in der Hand. "Hier mein Schatz, Frühstück für meinen Liebling" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Das hättest du nicht tun müssen Liebes" erwiderte ich. "Nichts ist zu gut für meinen Schatz" entgegnete sie bevor sie den Raum verließ. Doch dann begriff ich was sie vor hatte. Sie wollte mir so gut gefallen, dass ich die echte Laura zurücklasse! Ich stand auf und ging die Treppe hinunter, wo sie bereits die Wohnung sauber machte und aufräumte. Ich blieb noch an der letzten Treppenstufe stehen und beobachtete sie eine Weile. In mir tobte ein gewaltiger Konflikt. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Als sie mich bemerkte fing sie an zu Lächeln und sagte mir, dass sie für uns ein Picknick Korb zusammengestellt hat. Wir könnten zum nächstgelegenen See fahren und dort Mittagessen. Ich nickte zustimmend und erneut küsste sie mich. Es war grandios und sofort fing ich wieder an Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln, nachdem ich erst gezweifelt hatte. Als wir dann Mittags beim See waren verbrachten wir eine wundervolle Zeit miteinander. Wir waren den ganzen Nachmittag dort und wir vergaßen die Zeit! Erst als es dunkel wurde blickte ich auf mein Handy: 23:54 Uhr! Ich musste Laura befreien! "Oh Gott! Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich sie betrüge!" schrie ich während ich zum Auto stürmte. Als ich es anmachte wanderte mein Blick zur falschen Laura, die einfach nur da stand und mir hinterher sah. Sie versuchte noch nicht einmal mich aufzuhalten. Ihr Blick verriet mir aber, dass sie sich schuldig fühlte. Ich gab Vollgas und fuhr so schnell ich konnte zur öffentlichen Toilette wo Laura war. Als ich sie erreichte, stieg ich aus und stürmte zur Kabine wo sie drinnen war. "LAURA!" schrie ich. "Bist du da drinnen?! Bitte antworte mir!". Da keine Antwort kam versuchte ich die Tür einzutreten und mit aller Kraft dagegen zu hämmern. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Durch das Schlüsselloch erkannte ich nur pure Schwärze. "André" hörte ich eine liebliche Stimme hinter mir sagen. Dort stand die falsche Laura mit einem ruhigen Blick. "Schau auf die Uhr" wies sie mich an. 0:02 Uhr... Ich war zu spät. Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Herz bleibt stehen. Anschließend sackte ich weinend zu Boden. Ich war verzweifelt. Tränen flossen meine Wange hinunter. Laura 2 beobachtete mich eine Weile als sie sich zu mir saß und mir etwas erzählte: "Ich kann mir vorstellen wie du dich fühlst. Du hast deine große Liebe verloren und hast trotz meiner Annährungsversuche immer die wahre Laura geliebt. Jetzt ist sie an diesem Ort gefangen und zwar für immer." Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen wässrig und sie fing an zu schluchzen. "Auch ich wurde damals zurückgelassen. Ich wollte mit dem Ritual die Treue meines Freundes testen, der mir schwor, er würde mich holen. Doch als ich die Tür nach den 24 Stunden öffnete war er nicht da und ich fing an zu begreifen, dass er mich alleine an diesem schrecklichen Ort ließ. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort verbrachte. Der Ort ist schlimmer als der Tod. Ein einziger kalter Raum ohne Fenster oder Türen, indem es keine Zeit gab. Ich alterte nie. Genauso verspürte ich nie Hunger oder Durst. Als ob der Raum nicht wollen würde, dass du stirbst. Und das obwohl ich versucht hatte mich umzubringen. Mehrfach rammte ich meinen Kopf gegen die Wand in der Hoffnung erlöst zu werden. Doch nichts brachte den gewünschten Erfolg und so war ich dort für lange Zeit eingesperrt. Ich weiß nicht ob es Tage, Wochen, Monate oder Jahre waren. Doch es kam mir vor wie Millionen Jahre! Bis sich eine Tür in diesem Raum öffnete und ich den Korridor wieder sah wo alles begonnen hat. Ich hatte wieder einen Funken Hoffnung als Laura den Korridor betrat. Ich spürte wie sich mein Aussehen veränderte. Und ab dem Zeitpunkt war mir klar, dass dieser Ort keine Dämonen oder übernatürliche Wesen beherbergte sondern einfach nur verzweifelte Menschen, die hoffen, nie wieder an diesen furchtbaren Ort zu müssen, wenn sie den Partner des jeweiligen Spielers verführen würden." Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich gehört habe. Doch diese Info beruhigte mich nicht, sondern ließ mich nur noch mehr verzweifeln. Denn Laura würde an diesem Ort festsitzen, bis noch einmal jemand so dumm ist, dieses Ritual durchzuführen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und fing an zu lächeln. "Komm mit" sagte sie zu mir und lief aus der Toilette hinaus. Ich rieb mir die Augen und folgte ihr, doch als ich auf den Parkplatz kam, konnte ich sie nicht mehr entdecken. "Laura?!" rief ich, doch niemand antwortete. Mein Herz fing an zu rasen. Und plötzlich erhielt ich eine WhatsApp-Nachricht von Lauras Handy. "Schau auf die Uhrzeit" "23:57" Geschockt drehte ich mich um und rannte zurück in die Toilette als es mir gelang die Tür der Kabine zu öffnen! Und Laura kam mir langsam entgegen. "LAURA!" schrie ich als wir uns in die Arme liefen. "Gott sei Dank!" rief ich voller Erleichterung. "Gott sei Dank André, ich hatte Angst dass du nicht kommst. Ich hatte nie vermutet, dass das funktioniert. Der Korridor war schrecklich. Er war kalt und düster. Ich hatte noch nie solche Angst. Ich hoffe dir erging es besser" Ich atmete schwer und antwortete: "Es hat funktioniert". Mehr wollte ich ihr nicht sagen. Sie sollte von meinem Leid verschont bleiben. Sie lächelte mich an und sah verlegen nach unten auf den Boden: "Schatz, du hast die perfekte Frau getroffen und hast dich trotzdem für mich entschieden. Warum?" Ich nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: Nein mein Schatz, die perfekte Frau halte ich gerade in den Armen" Uns kamen beide die Tränen als ich wir uns an die Hand nahmen und zum Auto spazierten. Bis heute kam mir die Geschichte der zweiten Laura nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist oder wie es ihr geht. Ich weiß nur, dass die Beziehung zwischen mir und meiner Laura immer stärker wurde über die Jahre. Wenig später haben wir sogar schon Pläne für die Hochzeit gemacht. Doch bis heute stelle ich mir die Frage, was passiert wäre, wenn ich mich für Laura 2 entschieden hätte. Und verstand ebenfalls nicht, wie sie das mit der Zeit gemacht hat. Doch eins weiß ich! Wenn ihr euren Partner liebt und ihm oder ihr wirklich vertraut, dann spürt ihr das! Stellt euer Glück nicht mit solchen Ritualen auf die Probe. Ich hätte meine Laura deshalb fast verloren. Seit dem sind mehrere Jahre vergangen. Und als es dann endlich zum Hochzeitstag kam und ich mit meiner wundervollen Frau am Altar stand, wanderte mein Blick im Raum zu all meinen Verwandten und Freunden und anschließend zu meiner Geliebten. Und im Türrahmen der Kirche sah ich, wie ein Stück eines Sommerkleides hinter einer Ecke verschwand und der Pfarrer kurz darauf die Vermählung bekannt gab. Das Kleid kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Sehr bekannt. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Romantischer Horror